


Beguiled Child

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry, Godzilla: The Series
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Childhood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Interspecies Relationship(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Short One Shot, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Nick enjoys how enraptured his adopted son could get with one of the little things.





	Beguiled Child

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom; _Godzilla: The Series_ © Toho, Sony, Centropolis
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "enchanted."

Nick didn't think it possible for Gavriil to be any more fascinated with human things, but there he was, attention locked on to the newest episode of a world-renowned conservationist's adventure. The demonic dragon youngling might had been intrigued by some of the more mundane, like books or street life, but it was the animal-focused cable channel that had his adopted son often spellbound.  
  
Dante found himself listening to an equally mesmerized Nick recount Gavriil's reactions, a captivated father delighting in his child's wonder of the world. Dante himself pondered if Nero would elicit the same bedazzled feeling in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[In Thy Face, Holy Image I Can Trace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195243)."


End file.
